The present invention relates to an optical display cell and, more particularly, to a structure of such an optical display cell including a layer of a liquid.
It is well known in the art that an optical display cell such as a liquid crystal display, an electrochromic display, and the like contains a layer of a liquid such as a liquid crystal material and an electrolyte. The film is confined within two substrates. The peripheral portions of the substrates are joined by a sealing member while the central portions are not joined. In such structures, the distance between the substrates at their central portions may not be uniform due to the absence of any adhesive at these points.
When the distance is not uniform, interference fringes develop so that a visual display of the optical display cell is damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable that the distance between the two substrates in the optical display cell be kept constant as much as possible.